


Swapped

by WreckitAriel



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckitAriel/pseuds/WreckitAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two of the greatest villians come back to life to destroy the two heroes that have killed them, Jack Frost and Wreck-it Ralph, something goes wrong with their plan and Ralph and Jack ended up having their powers swapped instead. Reluctant allies, Ralph Frost and Wreck-it Jack must find a solution to save their worlds once more, and to get their own powers back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> To you. Yes, you, the one reading this.
> 
> My very first fanfiction!  
> I got this idea when I saw that there aren't many works or pictures featuring Wreck-it Ralph and Jack Frost alone. (I've seen lots of pictures of Jack and Vanellope, however.) So I grasped the oppertunity to write this fanfic.  
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoy reading it, more from me later on!

 Long ago, in the depths of the earth, rose two great villains. One was called Pitch Black, and the other was simply known as Turbo. They had caused great trouble to the world, delivering nightmares and cancelling characters out.

  But now, it was all over.

  Pitch had been defeated by Jack Frost, and Turbo had been beaten by Wreck-it Ralph.

  They supposedly had both been killed, but on this very day, life began flooding back into their bodies.

  Pitch awoke, and the first thing that came to his mind was Jack looking down at him as he was sucked into the earth.

  He quickly got himself up from the earth, and stood up on the ground for the first time in ages.

A sound of flapping of wings made him look up. A huge thing loomed over him. Pitch’s vision focused, and found himself looking at a flying object that looked like a cross between a man and a bug.

King Candy/Turbo landed, raising a claw, he said: “Greetings! The name’s Turbo, who are you?”

Pitch introduced himself, and told Turbo about his sad defeat.

“I know—I had been punched by Wreck-it Ralph himself. That warthog! I’d like to revenge him someday!”

“Same for me to Frost, but how? They’re too strong. The only way to win is to kill them!”

There was a slight pause, and then they both smiled wickedly, for they have got themselves a plan.

 

Two days later……

  Pitch and Turbo stood in front of a huge machine with a lot of dials and light bulbs.

  “This machine,” Turbo said “will be enough to do the job. We will create a commotion in Game Central. I bet that Manny of yours will be watching, he will surely send the Guardians to help. And when Frost and Wreck-it meet, we will pull down this switch, a bright ray flashes at them, and-” Turbo snapped his pincers “voila! They will disappear. Gone. Dead. What do you think?”

  Pitch grinned. He thought: “Yes! Soon I will have my revenge, and it will be a great one!"

 

Indeed, Manny _had_ been watching over the duo, and hearing what the cy-bug hybrid had just said, he knew the two barefoot immortals were in great trouble.

The Guardians needed to know about this. Fast.

Manny shone his light upon North’s headquarters, and hoped he would get the message.


	2. Chapter 1: The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I didn't expect this to be so long...  
> Anyhoo, enjoy! Chapter 2 coming up soon!

Jack

It was another normal day, making snow days, creating avalanches, and flying over to Burgess to visit Jamie Bennett, one of my human friends. You can say he’s my bestie, after all, he _is_ the first person to believe in me!

I was flying above Burgess after visiting Jamie when I saw something flying towards me. Something colorful. Something with wings. And that ‘something’ is no other than Toothiana the Tooth Fairy.

“Jack, North wants you to go to the North Pole NOW! He said Man in Moon has something urgent to tell us.” Tooth paused for a moment, then she said “Come.” And flew off quickly.

I told the wind to take me to the North Pole. It took me a while-a few minutes perhaps?-before standing in front of the doors that led to North’s home.

After weaving through a sea of yetis, I finally found the others. Nicholas St. North-a big Russian man with a lot of white hair. E. Aster Bunnymund-an Australian rabbit who loves painting eggs. Toothiana -the fairy you’ve just met, who is half human, half hummingbird. And Sandy-a little man who makes dreams and never speaks. Together we went into the Globe Room, where a huge globe of the world occupied most of the place, and it was dotted with tiny lights, each light representing a child who believed in us, the Guardians.

North broke the silence. “Manny has detected something important. Pay attention.”

Light from the moon shone down on a symbol bearing the mark of the Guardians. Then two shadows appeared. One of them we all know very much-Pitch. The other was something of a cross between a bug and man. “Who is that?” Bunny asked.

“I think I’ve seen someone like him before. It may be Turbo.”

“Well his name sounds funny, but we should look out for him. He may be dangerous.”

The shadows disappeared, the board bearing the mark slid inwards, and a huge crystal on a pillar rose upward. “He may be choosing a new guardian, but Manny sometimes sends scenes from the future to tell us.” We all waited, waiting for Manny to give his message.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and a hologram of a man appeared on top of the crystal. He was tall, with muscular build, and had wild brown hair and eyes of the same color. Wearing a red polo shirt, green undershirt and torn overalls, he was barefoot and had huge hands twice the size of his head.

All of a sudden, I know who this man is.

“Wreck-it Ralph.” I said.

“You know this guy?” North asked.

“Yup, he’s the one who defeated Turbo, aka King Candy.”

The hologram vanished for a moment, then there was another bright flash and another hologram appeared. A teen with white hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was also barefoot. It formed a person I knew all too well.

Me.

“Why did Manny show a hologram of you, Jack?” Tooth asked.

“I don’t know.” And I really don’t.

The hologram vanished, a bright flash lit up the room once more, and on top of the crystal, we saw an animation. Two people being flung away from each other.

Then, all was quiet.

“First Wreck-it Ralph, then me, and now this!” I said. “Why did he show us these things anyway?”

“I don’t know, but it must be important.” North paced the room. “Does anyone know where that Wreck-it Ralph lives?”

Sandy showed an image above his head. Litwak’s Family Fun Center in America.

“I’ll go get a snow globe. We’ll leave in ten minutes.” Then North walked out of the room.

Ralph

“Okay, throw me down now!”

The Nicelanders push me into the air and I plummeted over the side of the building, just like any other game. Only this time…

I felt the air knocked out of me, and seconds later I lost conscious.

Then, life began to flicker inside me, I felt myself glitching, and moments later I stood on the pavement, as if nothing had happened.

“Ralph! You okay? You got killed, right?” Fix-it Felix jr. came running toward me.

“Yup, but I regenerated. No biggie. See that’s the beauty of being a video game character.” I said smiling.

I heard the train come into our game, Calhoun and Vanellope got out and waved to us.

“Hey Ralphie! So what do you wanna do?” Vanellope asked.

“We’ll head to _Tapper’s_ for a drink first, then we’ll go see you racing. And if we have time we’ll swing by _Hero’s Duty_.” I replied.

“Sounds good to me.” Calhoun said. “Let’s go!” And the four of us headed to the train.

But little did I know that our plans are going to fly out the window, and I was about to be swept up in the most unforgettable adventure of my life.

 Ever.


	3. Chapter 2: The meet-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2!  
> The swap will happen in this chapter.  
> Chapter 3 working in progress, will post soon!  
> Enjoy!

Jack

North returned, holding a snow globe. ‘Ready?’ We all nodded.

“Game Central Station.” North said, and tossed the snow globe onto the wall. It shattered, then became a portal.

Sandy beckoned me to enter, but I waited till the rest of the party had entered. Then I leaped into the portal, which I knew would take me to Wreck-it Ralph.

Ralph

We got out of the train and walked toward Game Central Station, talking about our duties. When suddenly…

“Jiminy jaminy! What is THAT?!” Felix yelled, pointing to something that looked like a spinning circle floating in mid-air.

What happened next was even astonishing. Five people fell out of the ‘spinning circle’. Okay, maybe I shouldn’t use the word ‘people’. Technically there were two people, an oversized rabbit, someone that looked like a cross between a lady and a bird, and a short man that seemed to be sparkling.

For a while, no one spoke. Then the big man with the white beard broke the silence. “That’s him. Wreck-it Ralph.” He said with a thick Russian accent.

“Yes, that is my name.” I said. “Why have you come?”

“Man in Moon told us to find you.” The oversized rabbit replied. “By the way, I’m E. Aster Bunnymund. Call me Bunny.”

One by one, we introduced ourselves. The North said. “Jack, this is Ralph. Go and know him a bit better.”

The teen with white hair and blue eyes stepped forward, holding a staff. He stuck out his right hand. “Jack Frost.” He said.

“Wreck-it Ralph.” I said, and also stuck out my hand. Jack jumped back at the sight of it.

“Whoa, I didn’t expect your hands to be so…” he trailed off.

“Freakishly big?” I finished, laughing. “Don’t ask me how I got them, it’s coded within me.” Then we shook hands.

Little did I know someone was watching us, waiting for the moment we’d touch each other, for we’d never shook hands if we knew.

I heard someone scream, and the next moment, a bright ray of light shot across Game Central Station and onto our clasped hands.

It all came too fast, nobody even had time to register what had happened. Then Jack said. “Okay, now let my hand go.”

I tried to release my grip, only to find that I cannot. It was like someone had poured superglue onto our hands. “I want to, but I can’t.” I stammered.

Jack looked at me with a fearful expression, terror began to build up inside me as well. We were stuck, and we had no idea how to get free.

Jack

I tried pulling on my right hand, which was stuck in Ralph’s grasp. But it was no use, it only hurt when I did so, making matters worse.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt on my left hand, then, like a piece of metal attracted to a magnet, I dropped my staff and my hand reached up and attached itself to Ralph’s left hand, which at the same time reached up without his control.

“WHAT’S HAPPENING???!!!” Ralph asked, fearfully. But how could I answer? I have never encountered such an event before.

And that’s when the pain started…

I felt it starting in my chest, then it spread, travelling to my hands and feet. Agony filled my body and fighting the pain, I looked up.

Ralph’s eyes were closed, but by his facial expressions I could tell he was suffering the same pain as me.

“Jack!” I heard Tooth yell. I looked back and saw her eyes wide with horror. I saw the same expression on the others’ faces.

I just had time to turn my face back to Ralph when I felt a strong gust of wind blow me towards him. It felt like the wind was trying to blow me _through_ him, but this was impossible. So there we were, two guys pressed against each other with their arms crossed.

I don’t know how long this lasted, then without warning, we fell through each other, as if we had become the holograms back at North’s place.

“Jack!”

I landed on the cold, hard floor, and had just enough time to see Tooth flying toward me before my world went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Swapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Ralph I finally finished this chapter!  
> It's my longest chapter so far...  
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

Ralph

“Ralph, is that you? Ralph! Wake up! Ralph!”

I let out a loud groan and my eyes fluttered open. Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun and some of the other game characters were crowded around me.

I stood up shakily, my head ached, my mind was foggy, and a strange coldness had taken over my body.

“Ralph, you’re…different.” Vanellope sputtered.

“What do you mean by-” I stopped short, looking at my hands. They were freakishly…normal.

“But, but…What happened?!” I stammered.

Calhoun stepped forward. “Never mind about your hands. Mind about the rest of you!”

I looked down and saw that my polo shirt and overalls were gone. Instead, I now wore a blue hoodie and brown pants, which were slightly torn at the edges.

Felix passed me a mirror, and I was taken aback by what I saw. It was me, all right, but different. My hair, which was previously brown, now had become pure white. And my eyes, which were also brown before, now had become blue.

Frost had started to spread from my fingertips to the mirror. Shaking my head, I quickly passed the mirror back to Felix.

Calhoun came forward again, this time holding a thermometer. She stuck it into my mouth. A few seconds later, I took the thermometer out, and my eyes widened at what I saw on it.

As you know, mouth thermometers can take a reading of 28 ℃ to 45℃, and when a person’s temperature falls below 28 ℃, there will be no reading. That person is probably dead anyway.

There was no reading in my case. That meant my temperature was _below_ 28 ℃. _I was abnormally cold, yet STILL alive!_

I pondered about the changes in my body with a million questions in my mind. What had really happened? Why was my body like this? Was the bright ray of light involved? And what about Jack? Was he hurt? Had he suffered the same fate as me?

I wanted the answers very badly. So badly I wanted to grab them and clutch them to my chest. But alas, I believe no one knew very much the ray of light, nor what had happened to me. It was all too unexpected.

As I walked across Game Central Station my foot touched something. I bent down and looked at it closely. It was Jack’s staff.

“I’d better give this back to him.” I said, picking it up. As my fingers closed around the staff, it glowed an icy blue. I was so surprised that I dropped it, sending a streak of ice across the floor. I heard a game character scream as she slipped on the ice.

“Whoops, sorry.” I said, then picked up the staff again. “Better handle this carefully.” I said to myself, and continued walking.

Suddenly, I felt a strong gust of wind blow behind me, and I was thrown into the air.

“Ralph!” I heard Vanellope yell. Some of the others were shrieking as well.

My mind was racing. _“What now?!”_ I thought. I turned a somersault in the air. Then I lost my grasp on the staff and crashed onto the floor.

“Hey you guys! Jack’s awake!” I heard Toothiana call. _“I’ll deal with my abnormalities later.”_ I thought. Picking up the staff -the third time!- I ran over to the Guardians who waiting for the rest of us.

Jack

I saw him. I saw Ralph flip uncontrollably into the air, then crash-land onto the floor. My mind was still blurry, and I started to think that I had imagined the whole thing. That Ralph never left the ground at all and what I’d seen was just a hallucination.

My mind cleared fully, I quickly picked myself up, and looked down at my body. Everything seemed normal enough, apart for the fact I was now wearing a red polo shirt, green undershirt and brown overalls instead of my original clothes. That is, until I looked at my hands…

“AHHHHH!!!!” I screamed, looking at my hands. They were _huge_. _More_ than huge. Maybe I should use words like ‘colossal’ or ‘freakishly big’ to describe them.

Felix came forward, gave me a mirror, and I looked at my reflection. My eyes and hair were now brown, instead of the former blue and white. It reminded me of the old Jack, the Jack before he became Jack Frost.

Ralph came to me and I now looked at him a little closer in more detail. He was wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants, and had white hair and blue eyes…Wait a minute, weren’t those _my_ features?!

I looked at him, shocked by what I saw. Ralph studied my features, and his jaw hit the ground.

“Hey.” He said. “Why are you wearing _my_ shirt and overalls? And why are your hands THAT big?!”

“Maybe I should ask the same thing about YOU!” I replied.

We stared at each other for a long time, than at last, I thought I finally reached a conclusion.

“Oh my goodness. You’re wearing my hoodie while I’m wearing your overalls. We had each other’s hair and eye color, as well. Our powers too.” I sucked in my breath tight. “We’ve been swapped.”

Ralph considered this for a long time, finally he spoke. “Oh, I get it. Swapped.”

After saying this, Ralph reached up his right hand and gave me something. It was my staff.

“Here, this belongs to you. You’ve dropped it.”

I took the staff and it lay in my giant hands, like a useless piece of wood. It _was_ useless. It had been useful to me before, but now with my powers swapped with Ralph’s, it no longer meant any use to me.

“Here.” I said, giving the staff back to Ralph. “You need it more than I do.”

Ralph took the staff back and it glowed icy blue in his grip. It’s official: my frost powers had gone kaput.

Just then, I heard the kid with the raven black hair-was her name Penelope or Vanny? I have forgotten- yelled “I say, we must go to _Sugar Rush_ RIGHT NOW!”

“Not now, kiddo.” Ralph said gruffly. “We have something more important for us to deal with. Perhaps another time we’ll go to visit your world.”

“No Ralph!” Vanellope-yes, that’s her name-yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration. “I just got word from Taffyta. She said that cy-bugs and black horses have invaded _Sugar Rush_!”

“Nightmares.” I corrected. Horrible thoughts filled my mind, of nightmares causing havoc and stealing wonderful dreams from children. I don’t know what cy-bugs were, but I suspected they must be something evil.

If nightmares and those cy-bugs have invaded _Sugar Rush_ , then…it would like Armageddon has begun. I gulped at the thought.

“Okay. First we’ll go to _Sugar Rush_ , there we will try and stop the nightmares and cy-bugs. Maybe Ralph and I will find a way to get our own powers back as well.” Glaring at Ralph, I said. “And don’t you think of breaking that staff of mine.” After saying this, we all walked into the portal, which would take us to Vanellope’s world.


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble in Sugar Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The exams are over! Yahoo!  
> I finally have time to write again!  
> P.S I can't stop laughing at paragraphs 15-19

Ralph

By now, I was starting to get grips with being abnormally cold and leaving frost almost everywhere I touched. I also knew for the fact that I was no longer Wreck-it Ralph, I was now Ralph Frost.

Vanellope urged us now and then to walk faster, and you can’t blame her really. Who wanted to see their home all destroyed, and won’t do something to stop it worsening?

We got on the train and it took us down the power cord that led us to _Sugar Rush._ On the way there, Vanellope clutched my hand a few times, but every time she had to let go just after a few seconds, due to the coldness coming off me. Part of me was sad that I couldn’t be near my bestie even if I wanted to, but I knew the past has already happened and there is nothing I could do to change it. I just hoped things would get better later.

The train reached our station. When we walked onto the rainbow bridge that led into the game, I saw the landscape had completely changed. The last time I visited _Sugar Rush_ , which was two days ago, the sky was azure blue and the land was dotted with candylike colors, a happy atmosphere was in the air back then, making both residents and visitors smile. But now, all was dark, dark, dark. I saw a few lone nightmares and cy-bugs fly about.

“My home!” Vanellope cried. She threw her body against me, glitching as she burst into tears. “I-I-I don’t want my game to get unplugged!”

“No one’s game is getting unplugged.” I reassured her, patting her on the back. But deep inside, I was far from certain. The game was a total wreck, I highly doubted that it could be restored to its former glory before the arcade opens.

“Okay.” I said. “No offence, but we need a plan. Fast.”

I turned to Calhoun. “Calhoun, get back to _Hero’s duty_ , grab a handful of soldiers and get them to _Sugar Rush_. Make sure their guns are loaded.” Calhoun whipped out her cruiser and zoomed off. I then looked at the others. “Guys, get your battle gear ready. I think some of the nightmares and cy-bugs are already lurking upon us.”

I think I spoke too soon…

Nightmares and cy-bugs popped out from all sides. Before we had time to react, they had quickly surrounded us in a tight circle.

North pulled out his swords, Bunny took out two boomerangs from his belt. Felix held his hammer ready, and I gripped my staff tightly, although I had no idea how to use it.

Then the attack began…

North and Bunny leapt up and using their swords and boomerangs, sliced through the nightmares. Felix hit some of them with his hammer, and the nightmares turned into golden dreamsand. Tooth and Sandy also joined in fighting the nightmares.

Calhoun soon returned with her army and they started shooting at all the oncoming cy-bugs and nightmares. North had used some of his swords to slash some of the cy-bugs too, but it was a gruesome process and I won’t mention it here. It made me puke just to think about it.

Just then, I saw a cy-bug approaching, so I swung my staff into the air, preparing to strike. Just then, I felt a yank on my staff and looked back. It was Jack.

“Young man,” he said, “you DO NOT play golf with a staff.”

“Then what am I supposed to do with this thing?!” I yelled back.

“You use it to freeze things, dummy! Use your head!” he screamed in my face.

“LIKE THIS?!” I banged the staff on the cy-bug’s head. It froze instantly into a solid mass, unable to move.

I was speechless, dumbstruck by what I had just done. Then I heard Jack groan. “Oh great, the Frosty’s got talent. But look! All I have is a pair of clumsy, oversized hands! What use are they?”

“They are very powerful, if you know how to use them. But please don’t underestimate them.” I said slowly, word to word. I knew I was quite hot-headed, I got frustrated very easily, and that often resulted in me throwing a tantrum which nobody wants. So carefully, I controlled my temper.

Very quickly, I told Jack he now had superhumanly strength, and that he can use them to punch our enemies into nothingness.

Jack nodded, taking in what I had just said.

“Come on.” I said, tearing down the path. “Let’s check out what’s going on.”

Jack

A few quick punches and I thought I finally got the ropes of how to use these hands. Ralph was absolutely right: back when I was Jack Frost, I had quite a fear of punching things, afraid that I would get hurt. But now, with my new powers, it no longer meant scary to me anymore.

Still, I wanted my own frost powers back…

We followed Ralph through the land, while attacking nightmares and cy-bugs at the same time. It was hard work, but what choice did we have?

Further up the road, we saw a brightly-colored go-kart covered with sprinkles, the words ‘made by Vanellope and Ralph’ were written on the side of it.

“Okay.” Vanellope said, clasping her hands together. “Calhoun, Felix and Bunny will accompany you on your cruiser. Tooth and Sandy, fly alongside us. Ralph, North and Jack, get into the back, although I think it would be a tight fit.”

“Ralph doesn’t need to ride.” I pointed out, “he can fly.”

“Really?!” a surprised Ralph asked back.

“Remember you flipped into the air back at the station?” I replied. “The staff gives you the ability to fly.”

Ralph looked down at the staff with disbelief. “Wow.” Was all he could say.

A few minutes later, North and I were seated on the back of Vanellope kart. I could tell by her expression that she was slightly upset for Ralph couldn’t ride with her, but I knew there really wasn’t too much space for the three of us. Even without Ralph, North, being a big fat man (sorry North, but it’s the truth), had taken over most of the space.

Calhoun, Felix and Bunny rode on the cruiser, while Tooth, Sandy and Ralph flew along us. We had to stop every now and then as Ralph couldn’t control his power quite properly yet, and so he crashed every few miles. A few more minutes later we saw a white castle in the distance. Vanellope drove her kart toward it.

A bunch of kids about 9 years old wearing brightly colored jackets and stockings were clustered in a group. Waving, Vanellope halted her kart and the kids ran to us.

The racers crowded around Vanellope, and began talking to her frantically. Nodding, Vanellope got out of the kart, waved to Felix to come over, led him to a corner, and talked to him about the problem. I overheard their conversation.

“Please Felix, can you fix our world?”

“I’ll try, Vanny, I’ll try my best.”

I saw Felix tap his golden hammer on some of the rocks near his feet. Instantly, they turned a creamy yellow. All the kids cheered.

Felix turned to us. “I’ll stay here to fix _Sugar Rush_. You guys can stay here if you want to.”

“How long till the arcade opens?” I asked.

North pulled a watch from his coat. 12:50 am.

“That means we have about 9 hours, as the arcade opens at 9 in the morning.” Calhoun remarked.

“But…shouldn’t we check on the other games as well?” Ralph asked. “If attacks happened in _Sugar Rush_ , wouldn’t they had happened in other games as well?”

“You have a point.” Bunny said. “Maybe some of us should go to see the other games while some of us stay here.”

In the end, Calhoun, North and Sandy decided to stay in _Sugar Rush_ with Felix. Ralph, Bunny, Tooth and I went back to Game Central Station.

After that, we checked out all the other games, starting with _Tapper’s_. It took a long time, but after checking I can reassuringly tell you that there are no more attacks tonight.

“So what now?” Tooth asked.

“I think I’ll head back to _Fix-it Felix jr._ , another big wrecking day tomor-” Ralph stopped short, looking at me. Looks like he had forgotten all about the swap.

He now looked at me with a determined look. Uh-oh. No no no no. He can’t be thinking the same thing. _‘Please. Don’t think of that!’_

But I was very wrong…

“Correction.” Ralph said, pointing at me. “ _You’re_ doing the wrecking.”

 


	6. Chapter 5: Crash course on wrecking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. But anyhoo, I finally finished it!  
> Enjoy!  
> PS Please DO NOT use the wrecking tips listed in this chapter...unless you have freakishly big hands with superhumanly strength. Duh.

Jack

Ralph slung me over his shoulder and he flew to a tunnel under a sign which read _Fix-it Felix jr._ , Ralph’s home game.

We barreled down the dark power cord until we saw light emerge from the other end. The light grew brighter and brighter until Ralph shot out of the tunnel and into a new landscape. A tall apartment building stood in the middle of the land, and on the side, a train station. The clock in the station read 5:50, less than 4 hours till the arcade opens.

Ralph landed next to the building and I got off. “Okey dokey.” He said, pointing up at the building “this magnificent combination of red bricks, large amounts of cement glue, and the home to Felix and the poor Nicelanders in this land, is what YOU’LL be wrecking during official game play.”

I gulped as I looked up the building. How could I possibly wreck it? I could manage a few quick punches, but this???!!! I fear I don’t even have the power to smash a window, let alone the whole building!

“You haven’t done wrecking before, have you?” Ralph asked me.

“No.” I replied, shaking my head.

“Then it’s you learn the know-how.” He said.

“Hey, back off, Fatso.” I turned and saw a short man looking at Ralph. “The arcade’s closed, we don’t want you destroying our building when we don’t need it.”

“I never said anything about that.” Ralph said, turning. I saw the short man’s eyes widen as he studied Ralph’s features.

“Ralph! But your hair…your eyes…”

“I got swapped.” Ralph finished. Then he drove his staff forward and froze the man.

“Think before you speak, Gene.”

Ralph now turned and flew toward a large pile of bricks a few paces from the building, I quickly followed.

When I got there, Ralph had already taken a few unbroken bricks from the pile and put them on a small table near him.

“Now.” He said “1st step in wrecking—thumbs out of fists. Very important.” Ralph walked over and ran his fingers up the sides of my fists and over my thumbs, which were already in the right position. Easy enough.

“Secondly,” he moved his hands to the crooks of my elbows “keep elbows bent. Best of absorbing force of heavy blows.” I nodded, taking in what he said.

“Finally,” Ralph gave my shoulders a squeeze “feet apart, stand tall with knees bent.” Ralph walked back and looked at me. “Got that?” Again, I nodded.

“Now, come forward to this table.” I did exactly as he told.

“Repeat what I had just told you.” Ralph instructed. I parted my feet, bent my knees, and curled my hands into fists, with my thumbs outside them.

“Now give it all you got!”

I raised my fists, preparing to strike on my target. But only to be stopped by Ralph’s frantic voice.

“NO! NO! NO! Not like that!”

He ran over and gripped my arms, sending an icy coldness down my spine.

“Keep elbows bent!” He yelled into my ear “haven’t you listened?”

Wincing, I tried again. But Ralph stopped me once more.

“Your feet are too close together. Keep them apart!” He barked. “You don’t want a back injury, do you?”

“Back injury?” I repeated.

Ralph nodded. “I’d suffered a lot back in my teen years, back when I was being taught by my father how to wreck. Golly painful, it was.”

Ralph looked away when he mentioned his father. I could tell his dad wasn’t with him anymore and there was something awful happened to him that broke Ralph’s heart-er, code. So I quickly changed the subject.

“So, exactly how long had you been learning?” I asked.

Ralph counted his fingers. “About 10 years.”

“So basically you’re stuffing everything you’ve learnt into a less-than-4-hour crash course, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Picking up his staff, Ralph told me “you can practice now. I’ll go get something. Be right back.” And he flew off into the forest.

I sat down on the ground, looking at the huge pile of bricks. Then I looked up at the building again. Just _looking_ at it gave me the shivers.

Ralph returned with a stopwatch. Wait, no one had said anything about wrecking in a certain time!

“Okay.” He said. “Give as much as you can with this table and bricks. I’ll stop you after a minute.”

“So this is sort of a _Minute to Win It_ thingy you’re talking about?” I asked. “What do I win?”

Ralph slapped his forehead. “In our game, each level on average lasts MORE than a minute, I’m telling you to only wreck for one minute just to monitor how good you are at this.”

My heart began beating at a million times a second, but I raised my fists and positioned myself.

“GO!” Ralph yelled.

I pounded and smashed as much as I can, but no matter how hard I tried, the table and bricks were only slightly broken.

“Stop! That’s one minute.”

Looking up from the stopwatch, Ralph glanced at my ‘destruction’. Then gritting his teeth, he said “that’s quite good. Keep practicing.”

I could tell that Ralph was not impressed, even the bricks and table that I tried to destroy earlier seemed to be jeering at me. But, shrugging my shoulders, I turned and practiced anyway.

Ralph

Jack was hopeless. I have never met a worse student than him. Maybe because of the fact that he was also my _only_ student!

I watched as he wrecked some of the bricks in the dump. Back when I was Wreck-it Ralph, I could smash bricks for _30 seconds_ , whereas Jack…er, in a word, terrible!

After 20 minutes, I had seen enough. Walking over to Jack, I shoved him aside.

“Move over, kid.” I said “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Then I made the biggest mistake of my life: I put down my staff, raised my fists, and brought them down on the bricks. Hard.

“OWWWW!!!” I howled with pain, clutching my right hand. Luckily I seemed to only have hurt my right hand. My left hand seemed fine.

“Show off!” Jack smirked. That’s it. I lost my temper. Raising my left, good hand, I sent a blast of frost toward Jack and he was instantly frozen. There he stood, unable to move.

I now walked to him until there was just an inch’s distance between us. Then in a low, angry voice I said “listen Jackster. I’ve lost my wrecker powers doesn’t mean I don’t know the know-how. No matter how good you are, you still need to rely on me.” I paused, and then I continued “I know this hurts, but it’s the truth.”

Jack defrosted and nodded at me reluctantly, scowling.

“Look,” I said “I do this because I care.”

Jack sighed, giving in.

“Go on, keep practicing.”

Jack resumed his pounding while I looked out into the arcade. At nine, the arcade would open and a stream of gamers would come to play _Fix-it Felix jr_. what if Jack couldn’t wreck good enough? The gamers were bound to wreck-ognize he is not me. Would we get plugged? Spend the rest of our lives in Game Central Station? Homeless? I prayed not.

Just then, I heard something zoom into our game. Jack and I looked, and we saw Calhoun’s cruiser. She, Felix and Vanellope were riding on it.

“Vanellope? Why are you here? And weren’t you guys helping to restore _Sugar Rush_?”

Felix hopped off the cruiser and over to me. “It was no use,” he said, panting “when I began fixing the candy cane trees, another round of cy-bugs and nightmares attacked.”

“Gosh! That’s terrible.” I said.

“That’s not all,” he continued “Tamora, Sandy, North and I avenged, but we weren’t fast enough. The monsters destroyed all our hard work.”

Felix looked down. “Ralph. What’s wrong with your hand? It looks slightly…limp.”

“I sorta, er…showed off.” I said, my cheeks reddening “but do you mind healing it?”

Felix nodded and tapped his hammer on my right hand. Instantly, all my pain disappeared.

Vanellope now walked over to me and I put her on my shoulders. Stroking my white hair, she said sadly “we had no choice. I first evacuated everyone to Game Central Station, Calhoun then blew up our game’s exit. At the same time, North went back to his home, took his sleigh, got back here, and took the others to the North Pole.” After a while, she added “North promised us that after all of this is over, he would buy two new _Sugar Rush_ consoles for us.”

Just then, a portal/spinning circle appeared in mid-air. A sleigh with 8 reindeer flew out of it and landed near us. North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were seated on it.

“Okay.” North said “I’ve sent all the people from the candy land to my HQ. Except Vanellope. She said she wanted to stay with you.”

I sighed, “hope they can cope with it.” Addressing Vanellope, I said “you can stay with me until this is all over.”

“What time is it?” Calhoun cut in.

I glanced up at the clock at the station. “It’s 8:15am.”

Jack gulped, and began rubbing his hands nervously on his overalls. “You mean, within an hour I’ll be out there, doing your job?!”

“Yup.” I turned to North. “Park your sleigh. We don’t want anyone from the outside world to see it.” Walking to Jack, I put a hand on his shoulder and said “while I tell you what to do during game-play, go and do some warm-ups. Cramps are the worst case scenarios in here.”

Jack and I walked into the forest while the others helped find a place for North’s sleigh.

“Now,” I said to my substitute “when the game starts, the Nicelanders, those short characters which jerky movements you’ve seen earlier, will enter the building on the right. After that, you come out from the left of the screen, which is there.” I pointed to a spot where I usually waited before I started wrecking.

“A speech bubble saying ‘I’M GONNA WRECK IT!’ should appear above you. Yell the words out. Then, start your wrecking. You may get dirty looks from the Nicelanders, ignore them, just keep on wrecking.”

“What?! Dirty looks?! Are you kidding me???!!!” Jack yelled.

“Look Jack,” I tried to be calm “I’m just trying to help you.”

Jack nodded and I continued. “The Nicelanders will call Felix, and he’ll start fixing your damage. But keep on going. Just keep on wrecking.”

Looking up at him, I smiled and added “oh, and most importantly, have fun!”

Jack smiled back at me.

“Do some warm-ups now.” I told him.

As Jack did exactly as I told, I flew over the building and looked out into the arcade, just in time to see Mr. Litwak unlocking the doors, getting ready for the day.

“It’s time!” I called, flying back down. Vanellope was waiting for me on the ground. Scooping her up, I followed the others off-screen. A few minutes later, a kid put his coin into our console and the game started.

After the Nicelanders had entered the building, I nudged Jack, saying “Go on, Jack. Game on.”

Seeing him walk toward the screen, I quickly added something else.

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my upcoming schoolwork it may be a matter of time til I post chapter 6, but I'll try to get it up here ASAP!


	7. Chapter 6: I’M GONNA WRECK IT! (Sort of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M GONNA WRECK IT! Ha ha, just kidding!  
> Enjoy!

Jack

 _‘It’s time.’_ I thought. I knew I had trained really hard last night, I just hoped that it was all worth it.

I walked up to the side of the building and as Ralph had said, a speech bubble reading “I’M GONNA WRECK IT!” appeared over my head.

That was my cue. Yelling the above words out loud, I turned to face the building. Up close, the building looked more menacing than ever, but I knew there was no turning back now.

_‘Okay Jack, game on.’_

I rammed my fist into the first window that I saw, then I kept on going till I had reached the end. Seeing a ladder on the side of the building, I climbed it and started destruction on the first floor.

“Throw some people!” Ralph called out from off-screen “That makes the game more interesting!”

After hearing this, I reached in a window and grabbed the nearest Nicelander, which happened to be…

Gene.

“Oh great, I’m being thrown again?!” He asked me.

“Sorry.” I replied “Ralph’s orders.” And I threw him with all my might toward the pile of bricks.

 _“RRRAAAALLLLPPHHH!!!!!”_ I heard Gene yell as he soared across the screen.

 _“Sorry.”_ I said again, and turned my head to look at Ralph. He met my gaze and gave me a thumbs-up.

I kept on climbing until I reached the top floor. There I wrecked as hard as I could, until my hands had become a blur and clouds of dust had formed. When the dust cleared, half of the building had been destroyed like a cavity. I raised my hands, pleased with what I’d just done.

I looked out into the arcade, and saw the kid that was playing the game started pointing at me. I wondered why he was doing this. Then it hit me: _I_ wasn’t supposed to appear in the game, _Ralph_ was. But we’ve been swapped, Ralph couldn’t come out, I had no choice. I had to replace him.

“FIX IT, FELIX!” The Nicelanders shouted.

Felix ran up from the right, holding up the golden hammer he used to fix _Sugar Rush_ earlier, saying “I CAN FIX IT!”

I watched as the kid outside the console controlled Felix’s movements using a joystick, fixing the damage that I had done. Seeing this, I quickly wrecked some more.

“Throw some bricks at Felix!” Ralph yelled “he’s got three lives!”

Grabbing a loose brick, I hurled it at the blue-capped figure, but he dodged just in the nick of time.

Suddenly, I lost balance and fell over the top of the building and crashed onto the ground. I heard everyone gasp as the life drained out of me.

Ralph

 _“Jack!”_ I cried. I was about to run to him when I remembered one of the Golden rules of being a VG character—NEVER do what you’re not supposed to do during official game-play, otherwise the gamers might think our game is broken.

I knew that. I had been there before. I had nearly caused my game to get unplugged when I had ‘gone Turbo’ and sneaked into another game. But that’s another story, I’ll tell you later if I have time.

So there I was, off-screen, watching Jack lay motionless on the ground. Toothianna flew over and put a hand on my shoulder.

“You think he’s gonna be all right?” She asked, worried.

“He’s got my power.” I said “I think he’ll regenerate. He’ll be all right.”

Sure enough, a while later, Jack’s body flickered, regenerating back to existence. He sat up, and looked at us.

“Did you see that? Did you guys see that?” He asked excitedly “I died, but now I’m alive!”

“It’s called regeneration, idiot.” I said, pointing up at the building “now get back up there. Felix’s almost finished!”

“Idiot? Is that what you’re calling me?!” Jack yelled.

“Look, you know I didn’t mean it!” I shouted back.

After hearing this, Jack ran forward and wrecked the doors and windows. Felix, who was now fixing the fourth floor, groaned as the player directed him back to the ground.

 _‘Jack’s quite good at this.’_ I thought. But in the end, Felix fixed all the damage and he, Jack, and the rest of the Nicelanders (including the one Jack had thrown earlier, Gene) gathered on the roof of the building.

Felix was presented with a shiny gold medal, and Jack would be…oh no, I forgot to tell him that!

_…thrown off the roof._

_SPLAT!_ Jack fell facedown in the big mud puddle at the bottom of the building. He picked himself up, scrubbed the mud from his face and overalls, and turned to glare at me.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!” He yelled “you never told me anything about being tossed off the roof and landing in a big puddle of mud!”

“I know. I had forgotten to tell you about that. Sorry.” I quickly apologized. “But you have to get up there again, another level is starting!”

Sighing, the teenager turned and faced the building for another round.

Jack

I can’t believe it! All my efforts for nothing! I thought I would receive approval from the other game characters, but instead, the Nicelanders would grit their teeth at me, hoist me up and throw me off the building!

But I have no choice, I have to keep going.

“Yell ‘I’M GONNA WRECK IT!’ again!” Ralph called.

“AGAIN?!”

“Yes.” He replied.

Something’s telling me that this is not a complicated version of _Minute to Win It_...

I yelled with all my might and was swept up into a vicious cycle that consists of smashed bricks, continuous climbing, and over a hundred minutes of wrecking, which bought agony to my hands.

It goes like this: yell “I’M GONNA WRECK IT!”, smash doors and windows, climb up building, throw some Nicelanders, destroy rest of the floors, Felix comes up, starts fixing. If Felix loses, I get a 30-second break, repeat process. If Felix wins, he gets a medal, I get thrown off building, land in mud, repeat process.

This cycle was starting to get on my nerves and I can’t stand it. And so by 1 o’clock I plucked up the courage to do the most outrageous thing in my life.

I went on strike.

So when the next player—a little girl with blond hair and glasses, which I recognized as Moppet girl, had put her coin in, and the rest of the Nicelanders had entered the building as usual, this time, I did not come out. Instead, I sat with my arms crossed on a pile of bricks off-screen, not even having the slightest thought of going back out again.

I knew I was headed for trouble, and boy, was I right.

Ralph ran to me, his eyes widening, and asked frantically “Jack?! Why aren’t you out there? The game’s starting!”

“I had enough.” I said, closing my eyes. I thought Ralph would then leave me alone, but he didn’t.

“You have to get back out there!” He said, grabbing my wrists and started to pull me towards the screen. But I was much stronger than him and resisting the cold coming off his hands, I flung him away.

Just as Ralph was trying to stand up, the ground beneath our feet shook violently and he crashed onto the ground. I saw the other Guardians run to me.

“What was that, Ralph?” Vanellope, who was sitting on a stump off-screen earlier, now glitched to Ralph and clutched him tightly.

“Blimey.” Bunny said “an earthquake in this land.”

“That’s no earthquake!” Ralph said anxiously “that’s Mr. Litwak, kicking our console!”

“So, you mean…” I asked, not knowing why this event would make the ex-wrecker so fearful.

“He thinks our game is broken! We may be unplugged!”

“Oh.” I said, still not getting it.

Ralph now turned to me. “Listen Jack. Either you go out, or our game goes down. Take your pick.”

I now looked at him in the eye. “First things first. Why am I doing this? Why am I being shunned for all the hard work I have done?”

Ralph heaved a heavy sigh. “Okay, I tell you.” He paused for a moment, then blurted everything at once. “I am the Bad Guy of this game, and my goal is to wreck everything in sight.” He takes a deep breath and continues “I know this sounds crazy, but yes, you’re being hated for what you have done.”

Now that things had finally come to light, I asked “so am I going out again?”

“Yep.” Then he added “look, I can wreck with you if you want to.”

Sounded like a win-win to me, as I won’t be taking on the full impact of the hatred from the Nicelanders, so sticking out my large hand, I said “deal.”

Ralph shook it, and without another word, we ran off to the screen.

Ralph

My mind was racing rapidly as we ran off to the screen. This was totally unexpected! Jack going on strike, Mr. Litwak thinking our game’s broken. WHAT COULD BE ANY WORSE???!!!

I don’t know what will happen next, but there’s one thing I _do_ know, though. If we don’t do something soon, we will all meet our doom. Something that nobody wants.

Although I had been wrecking this building for 30 years, I suddenly felt uneasy. _“How could I wreck?”_ I thought _“I’d lost my original powers. Oh well, maybe an idea will smack me later.”_

Standing next to Jack, we both yelled “WE’RE GONNA WRECK IT!” Then, as I turned to face the building, and idea indeed smack me. Hard.

I smiled. I know how I’m gonna do it. How I’ll be able to wreck without my old powers.

I swung my staff, and at once, icicles hung from some of the windows and frost formed on the walls, making it more brittle. Seeing this chance, Jack ran forward and pounded the walls and in a matter of seconds, the whole wall had fallen down.

With Jack attacking the ground floor, I flew up and smashed some of the windows with my staff. Cold air gushed into the apartments, making the Nicelanders shiver.

Mary, Gene and Rob walked over to the windows and still shivering, called out “F-F-FIX IT-T, FE-ELI-IX!”

Felix ran up from the right and called out his catchphrase. I could see he was shivering also. In fact, everyone from this game was shivering, as they were all wearing summer clothes, and were totally unprepared for this cold twist of events.

I saw Moppet girl pointing at the screen, and in a couple of minutes, every single kid in the arcade stopped what they’re doing and gathered around our console. I don’t know why we’re getting such a crowd, but I’m guessing that they either saw me with normal sized hands, or the 18-year-old having my powers, or both.

Can’t helping myself, I concentrated on my powers and suddenly, snow began to fall. I heard everyone gasp as the snow kept falling.

Felix now hopped to a window ledge next to me. “Ra-a-alp-h,” he said, teeth chattering “is-s thi-i-is r-rea-l-lly the ri-igh-ht time to sh-h-how off?!”

“Maybe.” I replied, then I scooped some snow off another window ledge and threw it at Felix, causing him to lose footing and almost falling off the edge.

I laughed. I have never experienced this much fun in my entire life.

The kids were going crazy out there, and a while later, even Mr. Litwak came over to take a look, and I saw his mouth drop open in shock. I gave the gaping watchers a wink, then continued my destruction.

Felix was no match for us. Three minutes later, he lost his last life, and Jack and I gained victory.

“That wasn’t quite bad actually.” I admitted.

“Yeah.” Jack said back.

But that was all we said, for as soon as Moppet girl left, a ton of kids rushed forward, trying to get their quarter into our console and start the game. In the end, Mr. Litwak managed to get the kids to line up and a two minute break later, the game started again.

So that’s what it was like in the following hours: I freeze, Jack wrecks, Felix fixes. Sometimes Felix wins and we both get pushed off the building. But in other times, we made Felix lose and win. Each time a game finished, another kid shoved his or her coin into the console, starting the game once more. Even Mr. Litwak sacrificed one of his quarters to play the game. On a side note, he reached level 5 before Felix lost.

The minutes flew by, and it wasn’t long when Mr. Litwak ushered the kids to leave at 5pm. After the doors had closed, a game character whose game is close to the door yelled “all clear!”, I collapsed onto the ground, breathless.

 _‘Man,’_ I thought _‘tough day.’_ It had been a miracle that after all this commotion, we did not get unplugged. Luckily today was a Saturday, and the arcade never opened on Sundays. That means we now have a whole day and night to try and put things right again, if you don’t count the hours that lay ahead.

Boy, do I wish that I could have my own powers back! Although today was fun, I could tell Jack was not enjoying it, and letting him tolerate this for another day seemed a little bit wrong. So picking myself and my staff up, I made a mental note to remind myself to return my frost powers back to him soon.

Just then, I heard North shout “Ralph, can you come here now? It’s important!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my final term test is in June, I won't be posting anymore chapters, yet. But, I'll be back soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Into the open air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after two months, I updated this STUPID FANFICTION!  
> (Okay, I didn't really mean it, but I was glad to get it out of the way for now.)  
> Enjoy!

Ralph

North was standing next to his sleigh. Jack, Tooth, Felix and the others were already seated on it.

“Hop on. We’re leaving now.”

“Why?” I asked “What’s the rush?”

“Manny has detected something in the human world. Nightmares and cy-bugs, to be exact.” North replied.

“First of all, who is this ‘Manny’? The hulking mammoth from _Ice Age_? And second, why in such a hurry?”

North thought for a moment, then spoke “Manny, aka Man in Moon, is, well, a… _Guardian_ , as I don’t really know what being he really is. And second, as you saw earlier in _Sugar Rush_ , these creatures are very dangerous, and if they are let lose in the human world, they would potentially cause a lot of damage, and kids may be hurt. We need to protect them. That’s our job.”

“Okay. I’ll come.” I began walking to the sleigh.

Feeling a tug on my hoodie, I looked down. Vanellope was standing next to me. I put her on my shoulder and with a mighty leap, shot myself into the air and flew to the sleigh.

“Where to?” Felix asked.

“Burgess.” Jack replied “That’s the town where your arcade is located.”

“Wait a minute,” I cut in, unable to contain my excitement “what you’re saying is, _we’re going to the outside world??!!_ ”

“Yes.” Jack looked at me, his eyes rolling. He seemed annoyed, by what? I.d.k.

In front of me, North grabbed the reins and the sleigh careened into the air.

North pulled out a snowglobe and shook it. “Burgess.” He said, and threw the globe ahead, it shattered, and suddenly, I found myself looking at a ‘spinning circle’, the same one that I saw earlier in Game Central Station.

North drove the sleigh and I felt the wind brush quickly past us. A few seconds later, we hovered over an empty street parked with a few cars. It was unlike anywhere I’d ever seen. That’s when I remembered this is not my world anymore…

_I was in the outside world!_

Can’t helping myself, I got out and took a quick look around. Unlike _Fix-it Felix jr_ , where we have darkness 24/7, and the plantation all looks 8-bit and square, this world was the complete opposite of my game. The sky here was blue with a light hint of gold, I think it’s gotta do with an orange ball of something setting over the horizon, something people called a ‘sun’. The trees looked more normal, not so square here. A building with slanted roofs stood near us. There was a sign pointing to the building, it read ‘Litwak’s Family Fun Center’.

My home. My arcade. I never knew it would look like this.

Vanellope stuck her head out to look around. “It’s so beautiful!” She said. Calhoun and Felix also got off to have a better look.

“Actually, it’s not so beautiful.” Jack said. “I’d been and seen to more beautiful places and things than this town.” He looked at us “have you heard of the Niagara Falls or the Northern Lights?”

“What are they?” I asked “what are ‘Ni-aga Falls?”

Jack literally buried his face into his palm, signing. “Looks like I need to get you an atlas after all of this.”

“What is an ‘at-las’?” I asked.

“Never mind.” Jack said. North then turned to us “you guys can go sightseeing later. Remember the real reason we’re here? To protect children! Come on, get back in here!”

Immediately, the three of us got back in the sleigh and sat down. “Man! Are all video game characters like this?!” North asked.

“Why in the wrecking world would you ask that?”

“Well…” North paused “you know the kids from _Sugar Rush_? After I dropped them at my HQ, they all got crazy and started poking around, gasping at everything like they’d never seen it before. One of them, I think he had a hat that resembled a pumpkin, kept messing with my paints. He must had thought that they’re frosting, for before any of us could react, he had put them into his mouth! It took the elves and yetis ages to get him out of that fit. He’s fine, on a side note.”

“That must be Gloyd. Only he would do this sort of stuff.” Vanellope piped up.

“Let them go. It _is_ the first time in forever that they got this chance, just like us.” I told North.

As the sleigh zoomed into the gold-streaked sky, Vanellope rode piggyback on me while I stood at the back, watching the houses and trees shrink to toys in the distance. Everything looked so…new! I laughed as the wind wove through my white hair, tangling it in the air.

“North, please! Stop this sleigh!” I heard Bunny yell. “I think I’m gonna puke!”

“Bunny.” North replied “how many times did I tell you to take your remedies for motion sickness before getting back here? We can’t stop, I’m afraid. Sorry.”

I felt kinda sorry for him, for although I’d never suffered from motion sickness, I knew how horrible vomiting is. Holding Bunny’s waist, I told him “just don’t think about it. You’ll be fine.”

Meanwhile, Jack told us that Burgess was home to one of his best friends—Jamie Bennett, who happened to be his first believer. “He believes in practically everything! Bigfoot, Loch Ness, aliens, you name it! He even believes that toys will come to life when we’re not looking. Unbelievable!”

 _“That’s just like us, on a video game-style!”_ I thought _“Maybe he even believes that we are more than characters made by pixels and programmed by codes! Maybe, if we met, he might ‘wreck-ognize’ me!”_

Just then, I saw something black fly past our sleigh. “What is that?” Felix clutched my arm nervously. A few seconds later, more of that ‘something’ was followed by a lot of ‘somethings’.

“Nightmares! Twelve o’clock!” Bunny yelled. He leapt into the air, slicing the ‘black horses’ with his boomerangs. Out of the corner of my eye, Sandy was turning the nightmares into sweet dreams with his whips.

 _“YEEEEHAAAAAAAW!”_ North cried, as he (gasp!) let go of the reins. Pulling two swords from his belt, he yelled out “I’M GONNA WRECK THEM!”

“You just stole my catchphrase!” I called above the wind “and who’s gonna guide the sleigh now?!” The sleigh that we’re sitting on had already started falling. Fast.

“Move over, Stinkbrain,” Vanellope grabbed the reins “there’s a driver in the house!”

“But wha-” I began, but Calhoun cut me off. “Let her go, she _is_ a racer after all. Just focus on attacking the enemies.” She fired up her gun, and hopped to the side with the others.

“Okay.” I said “but no loop-de-loops. Please.” Taking my staff in my hands, I also got to the side of the sleigh, and joined in the battle.

Jack

After the attack back in _Sugar Rush_ , this time, I felt more prepared for this. When the first nightmare approached, I lifted one huge fist and smashed it to nothingness. Apart from Vanellope who was guiding the sleigh, the rest of us had joined in the attack.

As the nightmares kept pursuing us, Vanellope ordered the reindeer to go faster, and before any of us realized it, we were going faster than the reindeer rides we had gone on before.

“Hey!” I called out to North “you have any idea how fast we’re going?” Another nightmare snuck close to me and I punched it hard.

“No!” North called back “But I’ve got a feeling that we’re going at above 200 km per hour.”

“You mean, we’re _speeding_???!!!”

“If so,” Ralph took down two nightmares and turned to Vanellope “you better slow down, young lady!”

“Why?” She asked back “I’d speeded many times back in _Sugar Rush_ and no one has offended me of doing so. In fact, you could say speeding’s my job.”

“This isn’t _Sugar Rush_!” Ralph yelled “Do something!”

“I can’t!” The little girl yelled back. “The reindeer won’t stop!”

“I knew it!” North shouted “I should have NEVER trusted a racer to drive!”

“Hey kid!” I said “If we get pulled over and fined by a traffic cop or someone else, I’M BLAMING YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE!!!!”

“Come on! They’ll never catch us.” Vanny snorted “And if they DO, they’ll just dismiss this thing as an UFO.”

“I’m not really that sure…” I said back “Never mind the traffic cops for a moment. For now, from the way I see it, WE’RE GOING TO CRASH! GET REAL, VANELLOPE! STOP FOOLING ABOUT! THIS IS SERIOUS!”

The others all turned their heads to look, only to find that I was right. The vehicle that we’re sitting on had begun to dip dangerously into a clump of bushes. No, scratch that. _‘Those are not bushes,’_ I realized, _‘they are trees!’_

“We’re crashing into a forest!” I yelled “Change direction! Avoid it!”

Too late.

 _CRASH!_ The sleigh met the ground with a symphony of breaking wood and human screams. I stood up and looked around at the rubble. I could just make out Felix, Tooth and Sandy clambering out of the wreck as well. No signs of Vanellope, though. Wait till I get my oversized hands on her…

“That rascal!” North pulled himself to his feet and started rummaging through the bits and pieces of wood. _‘He’s trying to find her.’_ I guessed.

“When I find her, I’m gonna wreck her so severely that she’ll not be able to drive again for at least a month!”

Just then, Ralph popped up right next to North and without warning, slapped him hard on the cheek. “OWW!” North said, putting a hand to his face.

“You said it again! The next time you yell my catchphrase, you have to pay me $10 every time you do so.”

“WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!” North replied. “Why would I give 10 bucks to you, just because I said that sentence?!”

“Look, friend.” Ralph said, hands on his hips “Either you’re born yesterday, or you understand nothing about copyright. That sentence is copyrighted by Wreck-it Ralph, so without my permission you’re not allowed to use or say this sentence.”

“But you’re not Wreck-it Ralph anymore…” North tried to snuffle a giggle.

“I’m still Ralph. That’s no excuse.”

“Oh come on!” North tried to explain “Why are you taking this so serious? This isn’t a biggie!”

“It is to me.” Ralph, despite having now normal sized hands, curled them into fists and raised them at North in a threatening way.

Seeing this, I got out of the wreck and leaving the party behind, started trudging into the forest. As I walked further away from the group, the conversations from the others and quarreling voices of the two men became fainter, and breathing in the musky smell of the damp woods, memories from long ago washed over me like a waterfall.

_“Jack!”_

That voice, that beautiful voice that I had heard in my head for many years, attacked me again. “Pippa.” I said to myself.

A memory of my sister and me came into my mind.

We were running in the woods, the very same woods that I was standing on right now, the same woods that never changed in those 300 years.

 _“Come on, Jack! You can’t be late!”_ Pippa’s voice echoed _“Mom’s going to be super furious if you arrive later than five o’ clock. She will make you wash all the clothing!”_

 _“I know, sis, I know.”_ I heard myself reply _“Race ya!”_

And there we were, running through the shadows, laughing. It was such a simple activity, but now, I would give everything that I own just to have one more day with Pippa, doing just that.

My heart ached at the fact that Pippa was not with me anymore. That she was gone long ago, just like the other humans.

I kept on walking until I reached an icy pond. I had seen kids of Burgess go ice-skating there.

Another memory flashed through my mind, the same one that had flashed through my mind many, many times.

My sister and I were on the very same pond going ice-skating. Yep! This activity never gets old!

 _“Pippa. It’s all right, sis.”_ I said.

 _“Jack, I’m scared.”_ I saw a thin crack form underneath her skates.

_“I know, I know, but you’re gonna be all right. We’re gonna have a little fun instead.”_

I remembered picking up a hooked wooden stick—now Ralph’s staff—and holding it out to Pippa. I remembered myself using all my strength to fling her to the shore. I remembered seeing her land on the shore. I remembered myself being flung back into the icy pond and a while later, fell into the freezing water.

_“Jack!”_

Then I remembered my death, the death that the Man in Moon gave me, the death that transformed me into Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun.

Well, okay, the _former_ Jack Frost, now Wreck-it Jack. It’s kinda hard to remember my new identity after you’d been stuck with your old one for over 300 years!

“Hey Jack.”

The voice snapped me back to reality, and I whip my head around, just in time to see Ralph walk out of the forest, his staff in his hands.

“How’s it going?” He asked me.

“Not bad.” I gazed into his icy blue eyes, then back out to the lake.

“Really?” He asked, curious.

“Guess I wanted some peace.” I said, then quickly added “Alone.”

We were both silent, looking out at the pond and everything around it.

“Sooooo…” I asked after a while “What really happened when I walked away?”

“Well, I gave North a few more smacks on stealing my catchphrase,”

“And that rascal?” I asked.

Ralph heaved a heavy sigh and said to me slowly. “Vanellope. ISN’T. A. Rascal. She’s just got a little hyper, that’s all.”

“A little hyper? _A little hyper?!!_ ” I practically yelled in his face. “She almost killed us!”

“Come on! You’re immortal, right? You can’t be killed!” He yelled back at me.

“I-” I started to speak, only to be stopped because of something flying in front of me. There was no mistaking the golden feather on top of her head, the different colors of her two eyes, and the distinct beauty mark under her right eye.

“Baby Tooth! What are you doing here?!” I asked.

Baby Tooth tweeted out a series of twitters that I had no idea what it meant.

“Sorry,” Ralph cut in “but I don’t speak hummingbird-ese or something.”

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and looked straight at me.

“How and what on earth are you _doing_ here?!” I asked again.

Baby Tooth tweeted again. Arrgh! Where’s a translator when you needed one?! Oh, wait. They don’t include her language. Forget it.

“She must had flown into the sleigh in the first place, then hid herself.” Ralph guessed.

“Maybe.” I put her on my shoulder and- Wait. What was that sound?

“I hear something.” I raised my fists, ready for anything that came out.

“You’re still young,” Ralph shoved me aside “ _I’ll_ take them down in a heartbeat.”

“ _Young???!!!_ ” I screamed “I’d lived for _over 300 years_ and you call me _young_?!”

“Your actions are still too naive.” Ralph shot back.

I wanted to yell again, when our prey emerged from the trees. It was a long, ugly nightmare.

“GET IT!”

I had forgotten who had yelled that, but what I remember was that we both lunged at the nightmare simultaneously. I was about to smash it with a killer punch when I felt my hand go cold. I looked down and indeed saw that it was covered with frost.

Ralph had blasted my hand, by mistake…or was it on purpose?!

I saw him whip his staff forward, trying to freeze the nightmare. Filled with fury, I grabbed his staff and yanked it toward me. An icy streak hit the trees behind me.

When we both looked up, we found ourselves in a bleak clearing where the trees parted in a circle around us. There was no sign of the nightmare.

“You idiot!” I yelled. “You made me lose the nightmare!”

“Well, I was preparing to hit it when YOU grabbed my staff!” Ralph shouted back.

“Okay, I admit I did do that, BUT IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

“So you’re saying it’s MY fault?!” He yelled angrily. “By the way, where’s that hummingbird thingy on your shoulder?”

I stopped, and ran a huge finger on my right shoulder just to make sure. There was no mistaking: Baby Tooth was gone.

“Looks like I’d lost her!” I cried.

“So, your fault, right?” Ralph smirked.

It took me a while to realize what he meant, and when I did, I was fuming with rage.

“You made me lose her!” I yelled “If you haven’t chased the nightmare and distracted me, she would still be safe!”

“WHAT?! You say _I_ am the cause of those two loses?!” He spat. “It’s your fault, stupid!”

“NO, IT’S _YOURS_!!!!!!!” With that, I raised one fist and punched Ralph straight in the face. He fell backward, and by the time he got back up, his nose was bleeding. Ralph put a finger to his nose, I saw an icy blue spark flash out of it, and the bleeding stopped, but the blood still remained.

“That is a warning, Ralph.” I said “If you don’t want your nose to bleed again, you better stay out of my way.”

“You think I would give up that easily? No! I won’t!” He shouted.

“Well, well, well,” I heard someone say “what a fantastic show that was. Don’t you think?”

My blood ran cold. Literally. I found myself clutching Ralph's arm tightly.

For I knew that voice. I knew who it belonged to.

“Yeah, I love seeing them argue.” Another voice said “But, wait. Aren’t they supposed to be dead and all?”

I heard Ralph gasp with horror. “ _Dead?_ ” He asked “Someone wants us _dead_?!”

For a while, no one spoke as we held each other tightly. Then, like two serpents slithering out of a dark hole, the owners of the two voices crept out of the shadows.

One glance, my knees turned to jelly, and I fell to the ground.

_“No, it couldn’t be…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Who are those two people? Why do Ralph and Jack seem so afraid?  
> If you wanna know the answers, stay tuned to the next chapter!


End file.
